starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
All Terrain Scout Transport
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = All Terrain Armored Scout Transport | klasse = Walker | ontwerp = IDoMR | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | prijs = | lengte = 8,60 meter hoog | snelheid = 90 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 2 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 40 tot 200 kilogram | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Major Marquand De AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) was een Walker gebruikt door het Galactic Empire in de Battle of Hoth en de Battle of Endor. De AT-ST stond ook bekend als een ‘Scout Walker’. Bouw & Uiterlijk thumb|200px|left|AT-ST cabine De AT-ST werd net zoals andere Walkers ontworpen door het Imperial Department of Military Research en gebouwd door Kuat Drive Yards uit vorige ontwerpen als de AT-XT Walker, AT-PT Walker, AT-AP Walker en AT-RT Walker. De AT-ST was 8,60 meter hoog en bewoog zich voort op twee poten. De walker woog zo'n 12.100 kilogram. De bemanning bevond zich in een bepantserde cabine waaraan ook alle wapens van de walker waren gekoppeld. De AT-ST kon een snelheid van 90 km/h door de dunne en lange poten halen wat voor een Walker een meer dan behoorlijke snelheid was. Een besturing- en gyroscopisch systeem zorgde voor het evenwicht van de Walker tijdens het wandelen. De poten van de AT-ST waren voorzien van scherpe ‘messen’ om zich door moeilijke ondergrond een weg te kunnen banen. De AT-ST was te klein om een volledige reactor aan boord te dragen. Om van kracht te worden voorzien werden AH-50 Disposable High-Intensity Power Cells gebruikt. De cabine van de AT-ST draaide 240° en stond nu bovenop de poten, in tegenstelling tot bij de AT-PT Walker. Een AT-ST Driver en een gunner bevonden zich in de cockpit. Met behulp van twee openklapbare luiken kregen ze bovenop de sensors (die een beeld van 360° rondom de Walker weergaven) een uitstekend zicht over de grond recht voor de Walker. Een AT-ST werd bestuurd via een combinatie van hendels en knoppen. Men kon de cabine via een klein luik bovenop bereiken dat normaal onbereikbaar was voor de vijand. De AT-ST was standaard bewapend met drie verschillende wapens. De MS-4 Twin Blaster Cannon met een bereik van twee kilometer bevond zich aan de ‘kin’ van de Walker maar kon wel enkel op en neer bewegen. De E-web Twin Light Blaster Cannon aan de linkerkant van cabine en de DW-3 Concussion Grenade Launcher aan de rechterkant vervolledigden het arsenaal. Variaties De AT-ST was een Walker waaruit heel wat variaties ontstonden zoals bijvoorbeeld de AT-ST/A en de AT-AR. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth werden AT-ST’s ingezet waarvan de cannons langer waren en de cabine minder groot was. Deze Walkers van de Blizzard Force waren aangepast aan de ijskoude op Hoth. Zo konden hun sensors sporen van een dunne ondergrond vaststellen en zodoende deze info doorseinen naar de grotere Walkers en voertuigen. Taken De AT-ST was zoals de naam verraadde een verkenningswalker die de grotere Walkers moest escorteren of assisteren. Wanneer troepen werden gelost, fungeerde de AT-ST als escorte voor deze troepen. De AT-ST werd ook als verkenner op pad gestuurd en als bewaker van een bepaald gebied of gebouw. Omdat de AT-ST erg beweeglijk en snel was, werd de Walker echter ook tegen vijandige troepen ingezet. De AT-ST was voldoende bewapend om zich te weren en zeker tegen grondtroepen en lichte artillerie waren deze Walkers uiterst effectief. Voor kleine eenheden van troepen was de AT-ST een zeer gevreesd wapen van het Empire. Om valstrikken te vermijden, gingen vaak grondtroepen de AT-ST’s vooraf om het terrein te verkennen. Het probleem bij de AT-ST was het gyroscopisch systeem dat makkelijk beschadigd raakte. De AT-ST kon ook moeilijk steile heuvels beklimmen maar op andere terreinen kon de AT-ST goed opereren. De AT-ST kon immers makkelijk kleine of dichtbegroeide gebieden doorkruisen waardoor de AT-AT Walker niet kon stappen. De cockpit was gemaakt uit Durasteel en versterkt met beplating. Van gewone Blasters of wapens had een AT-ST niets te vrezen, maar sterkere modellen Blasters of grote gewichten konden gevaarlijk zijn voor de walker. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|AT-ST op Hoth De rechtstreekse voorloper en prototype van de AT-ST was de AT-XT en werd onder andere ingezet tijdens de Battle of Jabiim in de Clone Wars. De Galactic Republic nam de Walker op in het arsenaal en na aanpassingen werd de AT-ST onder het Galactic Empire geboren. Op Balmorra bevond zich tijdens de Galactic Civil War één van de centra waar AT-ST’s werden gebouwd. De Imperial Officers beschouwden de AT-ST als een bruikbare Walker die verschillende missies succesvol kon voltooien. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth werden AT-ST Walkers van Blizzard Force ingezet om de AT-AT Walkers en gedropte Snowtroopers te escorteren op weg naar de Echo Base van de Rebel Alliance. thumb|250px|AT-ST wordt vernietigd door boomstammen Een jaar later maakten de AT-ST’s van Tempest Force hun opwachting op Endor. Het team van Major Bren Derlin schakelde ’s nachts een AT-ST uit om te voorkomen dat deze hun aanwezigheid op Endor zou melden. Voor de Battle of Endor begon, omcirkelden ze de Shield Generator Bunker die was geïnfiltreerd door het Rebel Strike Team. Toen de Ewoks zich begonnen te mengen in de strijd, verlieten de AT-ST’s de open vlakte en begaven ze zich in de dichte beboste gebieden van Endor. Aanvankelijk hielden de AT-ST’s makkelijk stand maar Chewbacca slaagde er met twee Ewoks in om Tempest Scout 2 te kapen. Deze AT-ST Walker vernietigde andere, nietsvermoedende Walkers en gaf weer moed aan de Ewoks. Andere AT-ST Walkers vielen ten prooi aan valstrikken die Ewoks zoals Wuta hadden bedacht met massieve boomstammen. Ook de Rebel Alliance was al langer op de hoogte dat het evenwicht van de AT-ST het zwakke punt was. Meestal probeerden zij de Walker te immobiliseren waarna zijzelf het gyroscopisch systeem uitschakelden en de AT-ST op de grond viel. Deze tactische fout zorgde er mede voor dat de Rebel Alliance de bovenhand kreeg in het gevecht en kon zegevieren. Verschillende AT-ST Walkers *Blizzard Scout 1: Lieutenant Arnet *Tempest Scout 1: Lieutenant Arnet *Tempest Scout 2: Major Newland en Lieutenant Blanaid *Tempest Scout 2: Chewbacca en Ewoks *Tempest Scout 3 *Tempest Scout 4 *Tempest Scout 5 *Tempest Scout 6 Specificaties Motoren *PowaTek AH-50 Disposable High-Intensity Power Cells Wapens *1 Taim & Bak MS-4 Twin Blaster Cannon *1 E-web Twin Light Blaster Cannon *1 Dymek DW-3 Concussion Grenade Launcher Achter de Schermen *De AT-ST werd gebruikt voor ‘Episode V’ maar kreeg veel meer scènes in ‘Episode VI’. *De AT-ST werd omwille van zijn vreemde loop ‘Chicken Walker’ genoemd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *AT-ST in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Complete Cross-Sections *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Force Unleashed *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Walkers category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Imperial Army